


The Rime of the Doomsday Trine

by grayseeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ballads, Conehead Seekers, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker
Summary: "Oh mighty Dirge, why look so worn? So tired, and stoop of wing?"A Seeker's-eye view of the episode The Girl Who Loved Powerglide, told in lyric verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the [G1 Missing Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/G1MissingScenes) challenge, in which we choose an episode each month and write a short (or long!) story about it. November's episode was [_The Girl Who Loved Powerglide_](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Girl_Who_Loved_Powerglide), and I decided to try my hand at turning the episode into an epic ballad. Hope you enjoy the results! Keep in mind that we're always looking for new writers (victims?), so [check us out](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/G1MissingScenes/profile) and please spread the word to anyone who might be interested!

Illustration by [This Mighty Dimo](http://thismightydimoart.tumblr.com/)

Oh mighty Dirge, why look so worn?  
So tired, and stoop of wing?  
With optic dim, as if you mourn,  
While your Trine together cling?

Stalwart Thrust sits covered in dust  
With nary the strength to boast,  
While Ramjet, normally so robust  
Looks paler than a ghost!*

What happened, all ye Seekers three,  
To bring you such decline?  
What deadly force or energy  
Could fell the illus'trious Doomsday Trine?

We've dueled a dang'rous Sorceress,  
Full baleful pow'rs had she,  
To cast a jinx where 'ere she went  
That destroys machinery!

Her father left a formula  
Which Megatron desired,  
So we, the Doomsday Trine were sent  
That Sor'cress to acquire!

Across the city, far and wide  
Our search we did deploy  
When suddenly from out the sky  
Did come a terrible noise!

"It's hero time!" his voice did bray  
As his shadow black'd the sky,  
A rope he threw down to our prey,  
'Twas her champion, Powerglide!

Gave chase, did we, 'cross the whole city,  
Yet Powerglide did outpace;  
Though long we searched, returned did we  
To Megatron, in disgrace.

"You _failed_ to capture the girl?" he cried  
"You let her slip your trap?  
If you can't o'erpower Powerglide  
I'll have you melted down for scrap!"

And so our hunt we did resume  
We were not to be upstaged;  
"We'll get the girl, or face our doom!"  
And the battle was engaged.

We caught them in a desert dry,  
Once they could not outrace;  
Under rocks we buried Powerglide  
And flew the Sorceress back to base!

Upon a platform in the sky  
The interrogation was performed  
To her rescue Powerglide did fly,  
And broke through the energy storm!

With her necklace the Sor'cress cast a spell  
The platform to destroy,  
From the sky into the sea it fell,  
Where we had no force shields to employ!

Woe be to us, to have won that chase,  
If only we'd let up;  
For she's curs'd our base, and now we face  
The task of cleaning up!

 

*Alternative line: "Has lost his appetite for toast." Those familiar with the [joke](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Ramjet_\(G1\)) can feel free to substitute. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Twas the redoubtable [Dark Star of Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/works) who came up with the term "Doomsday Trine" in reference to Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet, our beloved Conehead Seekers. I think it's a fantastic name for them, and I'm spreading the word in hopes that it catches on. After 30-odd years of TF fandom, those poor guys really need (and deserve!) something a bit more dignified than "Coneheads," don'tcha think?


End file.
